


all our worlds keep falling

by randomdreamer01



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdreamer01/pseuds/randomdreamer01
Summary: "At least the music here's good," Peggy tells Howard over her drink. "It helps with the waiting."





	

_This story is part of the 50-words challenge._

* * *

 

_ #1 Comfort _

“Don’t be scared,” says the girl, pressing her lips against Steve’s neck. “I don’t bite.” 

_ #2 Kiss _

Some days, Peggy cannot remember what he felt like.

_ #3 Soft _

“That is what you are!” the man screams at Bucky. “Weak!” Another punch. 

_ #4 Pain _

“I’ve been here before, Peggy,” says Steve, and she just smiles. 

_ #5 Potatoes _

Natasha doesn’t know how to cook, but Steve does.

_ #6 Rain _

“What’s wrong, Peggy?” asks Angie, but she gets no answer.  

_ #7 Chocolate _

Bucky breaks the piece of chocolate in half and hands one to Dum Dum. “Here, you ungrateful jerk.” 

_ #8 Happiness _

“Come on, buddy,” says Bucky. “You can’t come to Coney Island and not get on the roller coaster”. 

_ #9 Telephone _

“Hi, Steve, it’s Sharon,” she whispers, but the line dies. 

_ #10 Ears _

Howard hears the car screeches before he crashes.  

_ #11 Name _

“I do not exist,” Bucky repeats to himself.  

_ #12 Sensual _

Howard kisses Peggy on the forehead...and lingers. 

_ #13 Death _

Steve leaves people behind.  

_ #14 Sex _

“I can be good for you,” the man tells her, but Peggy shakes her head. 

_ #15 Touch _

“Ow,” Natasha winces. “Have you ever patched anyone up before, soldier?”

_ #16 Weakness _

Sam closes his eyes and dreams. 

_ #17 Tears _

“We can’t bring him back, Peg,” says Howard. 

_ #18 Speed _

“Time moves too fast for me, I guess,”  Steve tells Natasha.

_ #19 Wind _

Sam screams Riley’s name, but the wind carries it away. 

_ #20 Freedom _

Maria loads the gun and shoots. 

_ #21 Life _

Peggy sits front row at Angie’s first broadway show. 

_ #22 Jealousy _

“Nice necklace,” Steve tells Natasha, and she pretends she doesn’t hear. 

_ #23 Hands _

Bucky thinks the shield looks familiar.  

_ #24 Taste _

“You gotta learn to love it,” says Howard, handing Steve the gun. “Otherwise, you won’t be able to survive.”

_ #25 Devotion _

“Hey, Cap!” Sam calls, tossing the ipod at him. “I just upgraded your education.” 

_ #26 Forever _

“Why do you have to be so bloody dramatic?” Peggy asks, and Steve bursts out laughing. 

_ #27 Blood _

“Bucky!” cries Steve, hurling himself into the trench next to his friend. “Don’t you die on me!”  

_ #28 Sickness _

Peggy doesn’t emerge from her room no matter how many times Angie knocks. 

_ #29 Melody _

“At least the music here’s good,” Peggy tells Howard over her drink. “It helps with the waiting.” 

_ #30 Star _

Natasha and Steve like to look at the sky together. 

_ #31 Home _

The Smithsonian closes at six. 

_ #32 Confusion _

Maria stares at the Stark logo, then pushes the door open. 

_ #33 Fear _

“We can’t win everyime, Steve,” Natasha tells him sadly.

_ #34 Lighting/Thunder _

Jarvis opens an umbrella for Peggy and she laughs at him. 

_ #35 Bonds _

Bucky flips the poster around. “Cheap, but you don’t look too bad in paint.” 

_ #36 Market _

Captain America sells too well for Steve’s liking. 

_ #37 Technology _

Howard hands the coffee to Steve and says, “Here, that’s the last good one you’ll get in a long time.” 

_ #38 Gift _

Peggy doesn’t celebrate her birthdays.  

_ #39 Smile _

Sam doesn’t make Natasha smile. He wonders who does. 

_ #40 Innocence _

“You gotta learn,” says the colonel, “to shoot the goddamn bastard in the head, Rogers.” 

_ #41 Completion _

Steve wears black to Doctor Erskine’s funeral and not his uniform. 

_ #42 Clouds _

“What is England like?” Steve asks her. “Dark,” replies Peggy, and he looks intrigued. 

_ #43 Sky _

“You see that?” Howard asks Steve. “That’s Paris down there. Ain’t she a beauty?” 

_ #44 Heaven _

Steve must believe that there is a way to see his friends again. 

_ #45 Hell _

“Things,” says Natasha, “can always, _always_ get worse.” 

_ #46 Sun _

Sharon catches Steve every morning before she goes for a run. 

_ #47 Moon _

“I have learned,” Peggy tells Jarvis kindly, “that the night is not as scary as it seems.” 

_ #48 Waves _

“I miss the sea,” Peggy whispers, and Steve says, “Maybe one day we’ll go.” 

_ #49 Hair _

Natasha grabs her towel and says, “Maybe you should come out now.” 

_ #50 Supernova _

For Steve, New York is now too bright. 


End file.
